


the seers opening into the world of the unknown

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [12]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: How Celine got her powers of a seer (this is a short story I have reworked with better grammar)
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: who killed team cordium [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	the seers opening into the world of the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

Celine went to the beacon with her brother Damien she not only wanted to protect her older brother but to be a huntress to help others but very much like her brother, she didn’t just train to be a huntress. She was training to be a seer. She wanted to help people connect to their loved ones if they never got a chance to say goodbye correctly. And to use what other abilities a seer may have to help save lives or free spirits that we're unable to leave the physical world until they finish their last wills. 

Despite being one of the youngest students beacons had ever had, she was a great fighter and a brilliant, wise young woman only being the age of 14.   
Though something that would strike her as odd as she didn’t use a standard weapon, she used only grenades themed like crystal balls, she was also seen as strange due to the fact she was so young.   
But had a lot of combat experience, she got along well with her team though fights would break out because of her best friend William being the loveable dork he was.

At the first year of her attending, she did have a small crush on the wants to be atlas soldier. Still, in the second year, she actually grew out of it and even started dating his brother instead mark, She was quite happy together this was a time when he wasn’t such a bad guy more respectful and such. Still, one day something quite odd happened something that changed her life forever she was called in by professor ozpin to see him in his office this confused Celine dearly, but she went, and it leads to one of the best choices in her life. 

Celine entered the room and found ozbin and his young assistant Glynda goodwitch.

Ozpin smiled gently as he sipped his coffee. He then stated to speak, “please sit down. Celine doesn’t worry, and you're not in trouble quite the opposite. I want to help you to achieve your dream.”

Celine looked at ozpin confused and sat down in the chair soon he began to explain everything he could. He was someone with high power. And he wanted to give her some so she can help others; however, she must keep quiet about how she got this power even from her brother. She can only talk about it with the Branwen siblings.

“You see I know your dream to become a seer and well you have something unique about you it’s something I can’t place,   
but I know you will do great things all I ask for in return is you personally help me incase someone who is working for my dies to help get any information they died before being able to be given.”

Celine couldn’t believe what she heard this was impossible, but well she liked the impossible she loved the unknown she was a seer for heaven’s sake she smiled gently as her eyes flashed a bit 

“Of course, professor, I trust you deeply if this could help me but also help others such as yourself then I will happily be apart of this.”

Ozpin has his reasons for choosing Celine for this, for example, she was one of the very few people who showed passion for this sort of thing, and he knew she was strong-willed and one of the smartest younger people he had ever met in his lifetime and so it was settled.

Ozpin gave Celine what she wanted over a week; however, she had to learn her abilities on her ozbin didn’t have much power left after the twins and the maidens so she wouldn’t be able todo much just what ozpin needed of her. 

For the rest of her time at Beacon, she worked secretly for ozpin only using her abilities in battle when she had no choice. Damien, of course, found out about how Celine got these abilities over time, but he still didn’t know about the Branwen. 

Celine was a force to be reckoned with because of her newfound powers in battle; she not only had her grenades, she could create different types of hands out of different materials, each serving a different purpose. Outside of combat, she could speak to the dead. Still, only ONCE she could even see them, she had also learned how to communicate without speaking with them. Lastly, if a person is mute, she had the ability to talk with them using the person’s thoughts. She couldn’t do this on normal people only those who are mute though those who had their throat damaged do not count in this regard sadly enough. 

And this leads to her in later life to be able to keep safe from mark and to communicate with her new partner neo.


End file.
